I Dare You
by XxXKlainebowsXxX
Summary: An innocent game of Truth or Dare, until someone outlaws Truth, and naturally, it turns into a game of eating crazy and disgusting foods. When it all comes down to it, who will keep it down and who will blow? ONE-SHOT.


**Inspired by 'The One With Truth or Dare' by MeganLucy26**

* * *

The gang sat around the coffee table, sipping fifth and sixth margaritas and laughing at everything. Monica started telling a story, but Ross interjected.

"I wonder what happened to my gum?" He stood up and scanned the floor around him. He took a finger and felt around the inside of his mouth, then took out the finger and wiped it on his shirt. Rachel laughed and blew a bubble. "There it is!" Ross cried and bent to get it back. He kissed her deeply. They pulled apart after a minute, and the whole gang was staring at them. Rachel grinned and wiped her mouth. Ross blew a bubble.

"So anyways," Monica continued as if nothing had happened, "A guy walks into the restaurant, right? So he goes over to the Maitre D, Lammy. No, Larry. And says, 'You heard the one about the alpaca who goes into a bar because.. he got shaved.. and he's really sad.. because he's bald..' something like that."

Phoebe hit the floor laughing. "An..alpaca!" She gasped for breath. "Wouldn't have the money to get a haircut!" She struggled for air. Everyone just shook their heads and turned away from her.

"I know!" Rachel says, her hand shooting up into the air. "We should play Truth or Dare!"

The gang all exchanged glances and nodded.

"What are we," Chandler asked with sarcasm, "like twelve?" Everyone laughed. Chandler laughed a little too loudly, and then got very quiet.

"I'll dare Monica first," Rachel said.

"But... but... I didn't tell you if I wanted truth or if I wanted dare," Monica replied slowly.

"Well too bad then. It's just DARE. No truth," Rachel said with finality. Everyone nodded. "Okay, so Mon. You have to..." She thought for a moment and then glanced into the kitchen, "Drink one shot of all the alcohol we have."

Monica sighed and got a shot glass from the cupboard. She poured a little of this, and a little of that, until she had a mixture of tequila, wine, beer, and scotch. She closed her eyes and downed it. She swallowed, swallowed again, and opened her mouth to show that she had done it, but was left with the look of having just eaten a lemon. She went and sat down with the group. "Now I get to dare YOU," She pointed at Chandler.

"Okay, but make it good. I'm no wimp." Everyone laughed. He gave them all a dirty look.

"You have to.. eat one raw egg," Monica said.

Chandler wrinkled his nose, but cracked an egg into the same shot glass Monica had just used. He plugged his nose and poured it into his mouth. His throat tried to throw it back up, but he swallowed the slimy goo nevertheless. He opened his mouth to show that he was finished. All of a sudden, he doubled over and retched loudly, but did not vomit. Clutching his stomach, he straightened up and took a deep breath. He went back over to the gang. "Now I dare.. Ross!"

Ross looked up. "Okay, gimme all you got, Bing!"

"You have to... eat a banana and drink a glass of lemon-lime soda," Chandler said with a smirk.

"Oooooooooo! I still have some lemon-lime soda from, um, that time... when I... wanted... some..." Monica finished uncertainly.

"Pfft. Whatever. Are you kidding? That's the easiest dare I've ever heard of." Ross said.

"Okay," Chandler laughed.

Ross went in the kitchen and peeled a banana. He broke it in half and ate the two pieces. Next, he downed the last of the lemon-lime soda, a large glass. He smiled and gave Chandler a 'Really?' look. Chandler just nodded and smiled evilly. Ross went back over to the couch.

"Okay, Pheebs," He said and grinned. "You have to.. Eat a packet of crushed red pepper from Martin's Pizza."

"Puh-lease. I've had worse." Phoebe gave him a superior look and retrieved a pack of crushed red pepper seeds from the jar on the high shelf in the kitchen. She tore open the packet and dumped the seeds into her mouth. Her smile quickly faded. Her eyes widened and she swallowed quickly to get the seeds out of her mouth. Her whole mouth was on fire. She had NEVER eaten anything this spicy before. The only thing that swallowing accomplished was that it spread the burning to her throat. She got out a new gallon jug of milk, removed the seal from the top, and chugged some. Immense relief washed over her whole body, but when the milk was gone, the burning came back tenfold. "Ahh! God this hurts!" She chugged more milk and swished it around in her mouth. With a look of immense pain on her face, she went to sit back down with the rest of the gang.

Ross was laughing, but suddenly he felt really strange. He stopped immediately. He looked over at Chandler.

"You." He didn't have time to elaborate, because he was rushing to the kitchen sink. He vomited, and immediately felt better. When he got back, looking shocked, he looked at Chandler again.

Chandler was silently laughing so hard that he was gasping for air. When he recovered, he explained to Ross about the acids in the banana and the acids in the soda, that, when combined, made you throw up.

Phoebe was recovering slightly, just so that she could go long enough without milk to dare Rachel. "I dare you," She looked at Rachel and drank some milk, "To snort a line of flour."

Rachel looked utterly shocked. Monica began laughing. Everyone but Phoebe and Rachel began laughing with her.

"You know you can die from that," Rachel sputtered.

"Are you saying you're too chicken?" Phoebe asked.

Rachel got up and got a dollar from her purse. She poured out a thin line of flour onto the counter, and, as everyone watched in awe, rolled up the note and used it to sniff the flour through one side of her nose. She emerged coughing and sneezing out white powder, but it was totally wroth it to see the look on Phoebe's face.

"Are you crazy?!" Joey asked loudly, his voice squeaking.

"Speaking.." Rachel stopped to cough, "Of crazy. Joey, you have to drink 2 glasses of water and eat 3 antacid tablets."

"Like the fizzy kind?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"Yup. And you have to swallow it whole." Rachel nodded.

"Fine." Joey got up and got three Alka-Stomach tabs and chugged two glasses of tap water. Then, he swallowed the 3 tablets whole. "I don't see what the big-" He didn't have time to finish, because white foam began to bubble out of his mouth. He quickly stooped over the sink to that it wouldn't go on the floor. After a few seconds, the flow stopped and he rinsed out his mouth. "That was horrible."

Phoebe was laughing and still drinking milk. Finally, she finished the last of it.

"Phoebe!" Monica said. "That was full!"

Phoebe started to laugh but didn't finish, because she was gagging and retching. She threw up a huge amount of milk onto the table. Chandler laughed again, but one glance at the mess Phoebe was still making made his stomach turn. Phoebe wiped her mouth and began laughing at the huge pool of milk on the coffee table. Suddenly, she threw up again, and the turning in Chandler's stomach worsened. His whole mouth filled with saliva. He ran to the bathroom, and sounds of loud retching and coughing were heard from the living room. Monica looked at the coffee table and began laughing.

"Well, I guess the only one of us that didn't throw up tonight is Monica." Chandler said, emerging from the bathroom looking pale.

"And me," Rachel sounded off.

"Well that just isn't fair," Ross said, sporting an evil grin.

"Okay, fine. See if you can make us puke," Monica said, throwing an arm around Rachel. "I bet you ten dollars that we will not throw up tonight."

"She means 20," Rachel added with confidence.

"Okay, but we're all coming up with two separate dares, one for each of you," Ross said. He and the others who had tossed their cookies began collaborating. They finally came up with something good enough to take down Monica.

"Okay, Monica first. You have to chug a whole beer, warm from the microwave, and then take two shots of tequila," Ross said, looking smug. Monica began to worry.

"Fine. Easy," Monica said.

"BUT!" Ross startled everyone. The other three looked at each other in confusion, as the drinking was all that they had planned. "You have to sit upside down on the couch for five minutes after."

Everyone knew that Monica had a rep for getting extremely nauseous while being upside down. In fact, she had never been able to stomach more than a few minutes of it. Monica was looking very unsure now. She didn't stand a chance, and she knew it.

"Okay," She said, putting on a very confident face, but not feeling even the slightest bit of it on the inside.

She got out the beer, poured it into a glass, and microwaved it for 30 seconds to take the chill off. When she got it out, it definitely wasn't cold anymore.

Next, she got out the bottle of tequila and poured herself a shot. She chugged the lukewarm beer, and, after already feeling nauseous from that, downed the two shots of tequila. Stomach heaving, and ready to blow at any moment, she reluctantly took her position on the couch, with her head hanging off the edge of the seat, and her legs hanging up and over the back. Rachel slid the small white trashcan nearer to Monica.

The group collaborated again, and two minutes ticked by with only the quiet murmurs of a plan. Monica was feeling extremely nauseous and was about to vomit. She ignored the saliva pooling up in her mouth, and ignored the tickle in her throat. Her stomach began to heave and try to force the liquid back up through her mouth. Just as the planners separated, Monica flipped right side up and grabbed the trashcan in front of her. She opened her mouth, but nothing came up. She retched loudly, and then finally, threw up forcefully into the can she was holding. She took a breath, and vomited again. She wiped her moth, and put the can back on the floor, looking utterly defeated.

"Ha!" Ross exclaimed. "We bet you ten dollars that we can make Rachel puke."

Rachel looked fearful, now very discouraged that they were able to take down tough-as-nails Monica. There was no way she was going to make it through the night.

"Rachel, you have to eat..." Ross paused for suspense, "Four raw eggs, a tablespoon of mustard, a spoonful of pepper, three cat treats, and..." Ross paused again. Rachel was looking more and more terrified with every word. Chandler was laughing, and Phoebe was giggling uncontrollably. Joey sat in smug silence, and Monica was listening intently. "A spoonful of peanut butter." Ross had just named off everything Rachel hated. She couldn't stand when her eggs were underdone. Peanut butter had made her throw up since she was a little girl. Mustard made her gag, as well as even the smell of those awful cat treats, that she had bought for Mrs. Whiskerson, and forgotten to give to Gunther.

Rachel tried to make it seem like that was cool with her. "Well fine. After everything is blended together, I'm sure I wont even-"

"Blended together?" Ross interrupted with a smirk. "Who said anything about a blender? You're eating all this separately." He looked immensely pleased with himself. And very evil.

Rachel closed her eyes, took a breath, and told herself that this was going to be easy. Of course, she was lying. She got out four eggs, a glass, mustard, a spoon, a tablespoon, pepper, the awful cat treats, and the peanut butter.

She put the glass in front of her and cracked an egg into it. She began to crack another.

"Whoa, hey, what are you doing? You can't eat the eggs together. SEPARATELY." Chandler said, grinning. "I came up with that rule."

Rachel glared at him, and then swirled around the disgusting slime. She plugged her nose, and poured the goo into her mouth. Immediately, she gagged and nearly vomited. She swallowed the white, and then all that was left was the whole yolk, and the matter of popping it. She bit into it, and the yellow burst in her mouth. She swallowed quickly, and rushed to the sink, sure she was about the puke. Her own voice rang out in her head, reassuring her. She straightened up and reached for another egg. This time, she didn't even bother with the glass. She cracked it into her mouth and swallowed it. Another egg went down, then finally, it was time for the last one. She felt like she was going to lose it all any moment, but powered through and swallowed the last one. She actually threw up in her mouth, but swallowed it and retched aloud. She steadied herself with a breath.

The gang watched in awe as the moved on to the mustard. She squirted the disgusting paste into the tablespoon and filled it to heaping, as Ross, who was now standing at the counter with her, kept motioning her to squeeze more. When it was full to maximum capacity, Rachel put the mustard back into the fridge. She took the spoon and held it above her mouth for a moment, preparing herself. In one smooth motion, she emptied the stuff into her mouth and froze. It was more disgusting than she could have imagined. Gagging and coughing, she swallowed it and clapped a hand over her mouth, as she tried not to throw up. She removed her hand and took another breath.

Now, everyone was standing around as she poured a spoonful of black pepper into the spoon. She held her breath, plugged her nose, and went all in. She chewed the gritty pepper, but it wasn't as bad as she'd imagined. It went down fairly easily. She opened her mouth wide to show that she had finished, and was now mentally high-fiving herself.

Monica was grinning from ear to ear, and Ross was looking very discouraged. Chandler was horrified. Joey looked worried, and Phoebe was throwing up in the bathroom. Everyone heard a very loud retching noise from the direction of the bathroom, and then the sink running. Finally, Phoebe appeared, looking much better now that there was no more milk in her system.

Rachel reached for the orange, and realization set in: She still had the cat treats to eat. Everyone else seemed to understand as well, and Chandler and Ross perked up a lot.

Rachel reluctantly took one of the cat treats from the table. She made the mistake of smelling it. She gagged and covered her mouth with both hands as the fishy stench hit her nose. Her whole body convulsed as it tried to rid itself of everything she had just eaten. She plugged her nose and popped the disgusting thing into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed as quickly as possible. As soon as she unplugged her nose, thinking that she was doing great, the actual taste hit her. She rushed to the empty sink and threw up once, as the guys cheered. Phoebe was laughing. Monica was screaming, "NOOO!" Rachel turned on the tap and threw up once again, and then again after that. She finished and rinsed out her mouth. Looking utterly mortified at what she had just done, she began laughing out of the blue. Monica began laughing as well, followed by Joey, Phoebe, and Chandler. They all laughed until they couldn't breathe. When they were finally done, Joey wiped his eyes.

"You guys wanna play again?" He asked excitedly.

Everyone looked at him. "NO!" They said in unison.


End file.
